Rain rules, the musical
by abcdoll3
Summary: Sam is alone. Danny and Tucker are on dates. Soon with an unexpected turn of fate, a familiar face will appear and feelings will be uncovered. NOW COMPLETED! DannySam TuckerNatalie Rated for some language, use of alchohol and stuff like that. Now includin
1. Sam Manson: Material Girl?

Sam was very very bored. Her parents were out of town for the week; Danny andTucker were on dates and Natalie had to take care of bussiness in New York. "Why didn't go with Natalie when I had the chance?"Sam asked herself as she went down from her room.Natalie offered Sam to go with her but she refused. She went downstairs to watcha movie when the doorbell rang. It was Natalie but she looked like she was about to puke and her jade green eyes were tear stained. "Natalie?" " Sam. Can I stay here for the night?" It began to rain. "Sure, just tell me what happened." "Well, you remember Paul? That bastard put fish in my dish when i was in the restroom and I began getting sick and I kinda changed in front of everyone." "Wow." "Then he stood me up!" "Jerk. Yeah, you should stay here anyway. It's raining pretty hard. Oh and thanks for using the doorthis time." Natalie giggled a little. She remembered the last time she phased through Sam's door; and ended up getting paint all over her.

A Power out swept the city and soon went away. " Sam? You okay?" Natalie went downstairs to check on her. "I'm fine.But, we can't watch the movie now. Boy that sucks." "Or does it?" Natalie smirked as she silently got out a tape. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of it."No way. There's no way I'm doing that again." "Fine, but, it's your loss." The tape began to play. Natalie grabbed a comb and silently went along with the song and began to dance. _" Some boys kiss me , some boys hug me; I think they're okay. If they don't give me proper credit; I just walk away" _Sam rolled her eyes and tried to hide her laughter as she went on. _"They can beg and they can plead but they can't see the light. Cuz the boy with the cold hard cash is always Mr. Right." _Sam couldn't take it anymore. She began singing with her._ "Cause we are living in a material world. And I'm a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl._" Both of them began laughing. " I haven't done that since camp." Sam agreed. "Hey , remember when you-" "Shh." She glared at the ceiling as her ghost sense went off.

"DANNY!" she shouted as a certain halfa finally showed himself. He was laughing his ass off, watching the two of them. " How long have you been there?" he stopped laughing for now. " I couldn't help it. That was too funny Sam. I can't believe that's the Second time you did that.Sam was a tickled salmon. "Oh yeah. Did you hear when Natalie-" Her mouth was covered and Danny's phone rang."Hello?...Hey Tuck...You're what?...I'm not laughing...Okay...I'm at Sam's. Natalie's here too...Okay I'll see ya." He hung up. "That was Tucker, apperently, his date locked him in a closet and left him there." Sam, Natalie and Danny burst out laughing." Yeah, that's classic." Natalie began. " Hey Danny, didn't you have a date too?" Silence..."Well, I gotta go get Tucker." He left. Natalie noticed Sam staring at the wall as he left. She raised her eyebrow. " Sammy Loves Danny. Sammy Loves Danny!" She said in a sing songy voice. " Shut up!" "It's true." Sam blushed and Natalie raised her other eyebrow. " So , you should totally ask him out already." " "Natalie, do you know what will happen if he doesn't like me back? That'll totally ruin like eight years of friendship." But Natalie wasn't ready to give up just yet.


	2. Paloozi time!

a totally useless chapter for the hell of it. angel4u185 is Chelsie. and I"m Murcelle.

**And now, Paloozi time with Your hosts, ME and CHelsie!  
****Me: "Good Morning Amity Park!"  
Chels:" It's 9:00 at night. Whatever!"****Danny:" WHo the hell are you guys?"  
Me: "Watch your tongue, we have kids watching this."  
Chelsie:" I'm not that young!"  
Danny: "Wait, watching what?"  
Chels: "Anyway..."  
****Me&Chels: "Welcome To Paloozi Time!"  
Chels: "The only interdimentional contest where anything can happen!  
Remember, the Winner gets 10, 000 dollars!"  
Me: "And the loser has to watch Mr. Meaty for ten days Strait!"  
Both: "AHHHHHH! Let's meet our contestants!"**

**Sam, Natalie, Tucker and a really big pool with Pirranahs in it come out of nowhere  
Natalie: "WHEE!"Takes off shirt and Pants, then jumps in pool.  
Me: "It looks like someone is in the Paloozi spirit!"  
Tucker: "Paloozi Spirit?"  
Chelsie: "Did you even read the memo? Okay Natalie, Get out of the pool." Natalie gets out and suddenly, "That Girl" begins playing in Tucker's head. He smiles and loses focus. Meanwhile, We grab our contestants with super cool grabby things and put them in the pool.  
All: "Hey!" Natalie and Danny try to go ghost but they can't leave.****Me: "Sorry! This pool is ghost proof. Tell them what they have to do!"  
Chels: "I know what to do! Anyway, To win this contest, You have to convince the pirranahs to give you lots of peanut butter! Ready , Set , GO!"****Danny: "And where will you be?"  
Me: "Oh, we'll be watching from our special Dome."  
Chelsie: "Good Luck!"**

**What will happen our trapped heros? Find out later **


	3. turning japanese 4 sure

**and now, back to the story! Italics are flashbacks.**

The Two eventually came back. the first thing They heard was, " Natalie! I can't believe you set me on a datefromhell!" "Hey, That

datefrom hell was my cousin Lauren." It took a while untill Sam realized that Danny was wet from the rain."Danny,you're

soaked.""Odd",Natalie stated . "Why is Tucker perfectly dry yet you , Mr. Fenton are completly soaked?" To her suprise,he kepta calm

faceand said he didn't know.While Sam left to get dry clothes, Natalie pulled out a bottle. " Finally! Now, the goodstuff!"Tucker's

eyeswidened. "That's Sake!" "And, I just made it. I checked and It said that you can drink Sake when your sixteen." shepoureda glass

anddrank. To his suprise when Sam came back, Both Natalie and Danny were drinking it. " Danny! What the Hell is that?""

Don'tworry,there's no alchohol in this sake, just a high effect." Sam calmed down and took a drink. She found herself automaticlly chilled

as Tucker took a glass too. " Wow, You know what I just realized? We all had plans tonight but, we all got screwed over and herewe

are."Awhile past and they got bored. Danny finally said. " Hey, Sam, what were you and Natalie talking about before you found out I

was spying on you?" Sam began, " Well, you know when Natalie and I went to that summer course in New Mexico? Well, " She

was stopped by Natalie " I wanna tell them! Okay well,

_Sam is walking through the hallways of her camp when she sees all these boys running to their counsl __room. Sam was kinda _

_pissed because Natalie had " Plans". "What the hell could be holding her from this?" Wolf whistling __clouding her thoughts. _

_"What's going on now?" She followed the crowd of boys. __"What the?" She went __to one of the boys who happened to be Dash. " _

_B__axter? What are you doing here?" " WHo cares? Now __Move." She pushed __back, " What's going on?" "Didn't you hear? _

_Natalie is in there. You know that one thing at that Fraternity camp they're having here?" Sam nodded, confuzed. Yeah well, _

_Natalie's hiring Drag strippers for them and putting coke in the punch so they'll be too damn confuzed to tell they're guys." She _

_looked through the window to see Natalie calling up an old friend. " Alley! Darling, I think I got your first gig. You'll do it? _

_Great! See ya there Albert." She gave a thumbs up to the crowd and they cheered. She met up with the rest. "Now, Happy _

_Peppy Cheerleader Camp, Sam, you in?" Sam thought for a minute. Paulina was in that camp. A smile surely krept up her face. _

_" You know it!" _

"No way. You actually worked together...with Dash?" Danny said, practically choking on sake. "Believe it or not Danny boy." Sam said.

"Hey Natalie...what else did we learn at camp?" " Drags and coke don't mix...but it's especially funny with free popcorn. Hey Sam,

Rember what happened next with Good Morning America?" Tucker managed to actually choke on his sake. " You sent that tape to

Good Morning America?" They both had a smile on thier face. "Hell Yeah!" In the spur of the moment Danny took off his shirt and put it

over his head. "He's looking good" Sam thought as he inhaled and exhaled heavly. Natalie wolf whistled but soon realized something

was wrong."Danny?" They uncovered his face to see him teary. "Danny? What's wrong?" Natalie interrupted her with Danny's Glass in

hand. "It's his glass, It's like twice as big as ours. Too much Sake can make you dizzy but he'll be fine. I just need some space

to work." She took out a hammer and some wierd mushroom. SMASH. " Stand back" She approached Danny's mouth and put it in his

mouth. Danny began coughing and immediatly regained conciousness. "Danny, what the hell is wrong with you?"


	4. Paloozi 2!

**Now, back to Paloozi Time!. WHen we left our heros, they were trying to escape a ghost deflectant pool filled with deadly pirranahs! Let's watch! Yes I added Freakazoid, so sue me.**

**ME: "WEll, as we last left off, Danny, TUcker, Natlalie and Sam were fighting for there lives!"  
Chelsie: "Actually, Natalie was playing with the pirannahs. The rest were all like, help!" Sees me in a DJ station. "How'd you become a DJ?"  
ME: " I don't know...anyway!"**

**Danny:" Does anyone know we're here?"  
Sam: "I don't think so..."  
Danny: Digs into pockets." Hey, my phone's gone!"  
Sam: "MIne too, Tucker?" Looks around." TUcker?"  
Natalie waves to them " Oh, Tucker went to the snack bar to get some food."  
Danny and Sam have confuzed looks. " THere was a snack bar?"  
Me: " Yes, It's next to the hot tub." Points to the Hottub. TUcker is getting food and swimming to the rest of the group.  
Tucker: (to Me and Chels) Hey, girls. Which one of you ordered the Cinnimon ice cream?"  
Me: "That's mine"  
Tucker: "So Chelsie got the FIzzy soda?"  
CHelsie: "Yep. Thanks Tuck" **

**Danny&Sam: 0-o?  
Natalie: "Thanks for the cheese rolls!"  
Danny: " Hey, I was hungry too."  
Sam: "FOCUS! How are we gonna get outta here?"  
Chelsie:" OH, the only way you can get outta here is if you can out dance the pirannahs! Hit it girl!"  
Me: "Sweet!"  
Danny, Sam, Natalie and Tucker: "0-o?" The pool begins to rise and a dance floor uncovers itself. The Pirannahs begin to dance. I begin to play , "ChaCha" By Chelo. ****Me: "So, are you up for the challenge?"  
Danny: "Like we have a choice."  
I begin playing, "Get Up" By Ciara.  
Me: "The Rules are simple, if you're eliminated, you're automaticly but on a bench. The finalists have to do an intereprative dance to a song of my chinchilla's choice" brings out chinchilla named Pele.  
Tucker: "It's so cute" goes to pet it but gets bitten. " OW!"**

**CHelsie: " IT's..."  
Me&Chelsie: " PALOOZI TIME!" Everyone begins dancing but me, Hey, someone has to be the DJ, HEllo? Anyway... One by one, people get eliminated.  
The finalists turn out to be Chelsie and Natalie.  
Sam: "Hard to believe they're still dancing"  
Tucker: "Totally."  
Danny: "Let's hope that Nat wins this"  
Me: "Well, what do you know folks, it looks like the finalists are Natalie and Our very own CHelsie!" Crowd pops out and cheers.  
Sam: "Okay...where'd the crowd come from?" Scooting closer to Danny.  
Me: coughcough hot for eachother cough  
Sam: Glares at me " I heard that"  
Natalie: " Allright already, get on with it!"  
CHelsie: " Well, Miss unpatient pants, For the final, Murcelle will be dancing as well. "  
Me: " RIght, and to introduce our guest VJ, Mr. DExter Douglass!"  
Dexter: " Um, Hi."  
Sam: "Wierd how he sounds just like Danny."  
Me: " Okay... It's time for _Pele's Pick!_ " Crowd cheers! "So, Pele, what did you pick?"  
Pele: " Well, "  
Tucker: "Wait, You can talk?"  
Pele: " Duh, why the hell did you think I bit you?" No response. " Didn't think so, Now, I picked, "But It's Better If You Do. By Panic At The Disco."  
**

**Me: "You have it folks." Insta changy machines come and Change everyone into those old like 40s clothes. The crowd cheers.  
Natalie: "Woah"  
Tucker: "What about Dexter?"  
CHels: "Right, Danny's with him right now" Camera goes to dome thingy.  
Danny: "So, what now?"  
Dexter: " I guess I have to 'Freak Out '  
Danny: "What?"  
Me, CHelsie&Natalie: " Just watch"  
Dexter: "Oh...FREAK OUT" He transforms. The crowd goes wild.  
Sam: "Freaky"  
Freakazoid: " Actually, It's Freakazoid." **

**Why Is Freakazoid here? Who will win the finale? WHy Am I asking you these? Stay tuned to Paloozi three!**


	5. Final Paloozi!

**Yeah, more Paloozi!**

**Me: "Hi people!If you just turned in, The finalists for our special DP Dance competition are Natalie, CHelsie and Yours truly."  
Chels:" Don't forget our judge. And I think we all know who it is!"  
Me&CHels: "The one and only, Freakazoid!" Cameras zoom onto him but, he's looking at a very shiny butterfly. **

**All except freakazoid: "0-o"  
Danny: "What's with this guy?"  
Natalie: "Dude, he's like a legend."  
Sam: "I'm bored." Looks around for Tucker. "Hey , where'd Tucker go?"  
Danny: " Oh, I think he's playing around with Pele somewhere."  
Natalie: "That talking Chinchilla?" Cameras now go off of Freakazoid and onto Tucker who is slapping himself in the face , due to Pele's new mind control suit.  
Pele: " Hey Tucker , quit hitting yourself, quit hitting yourself."  
Tucker: "Get this crazy chinchilla away from me!"  
Pele: "Shatt up!" Continues to torture Tucker now with slapping dummy man. "Oh and I change my song to "Dance with me" from that one cheetah girls movie."**

**Me: "Whatever Pele."  
Chels: "Well, let's go!"  
Natalie:"Yeah! I wanna kick Chelsie's butt already."  
Danny: "Oooh"  
Sam: "Just get on with it. My skin's all pruny and my clothes are shrinking."  
Danny: "Really?" Sam glares at Danny. "Right, pay attention to the dance" **

**Finally, Freakazoid realizes he's on tv and stops paying attention to the very shiny butterfly.  
Freakazoid: "Let's Do this!" PLays music and the three who are supposed to dance, start dancing.  
The dancing stops and it's time to announce the winner, when**

**BoxGhost: "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"  
Danny: "How'd you get here?"  
Boxghost: " I took the elevator."  
Sam: There was an elevator?"  
Boxghost: "Um...BEWARE!" Leaves.  
Danny: " Damn"  
Sam: "It's kinda cute when you're angry like that."  
Danny: "Really..." leaning towards.  
Sam: "Yeah." leaning in also when Pele the evil mind controling Chinchilla attacks the stage. But Murcelle and Freakazoid are the only two who don't notice so. yeah.**

**Chels: "Hey, Natalie, can we call it a truce and just watch Danny and Sam make out?"  
Natalie: "Okay."  
Me: "HELLO? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICES THE CHINCHILLA IN THE GIANT ROBOT SUIT?"  
Freakazoid: "Pretty squirell." I smack my hand against my head then get an idea.  
****Me : "It's CHris Brown! " Chris Brown comes and starts singing.  
****Sam: stops making out with Danny to take notice."PARTY !" **

**Everyone stops what they're doing, Tucker is released and everyone starts dancing  
Me: "Well, that's all the time we have! Remember, I'm Murcelle-"  
Chels: "And I'm CHelsie. This has been.  
****All: "PALOOZI TIME! **

**Chelsie: "Good night!"  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about that and now again, with the story. Finally, the final chapter! Mail me for sequel requests or how Natalie should be introduced.**

"Danny. Answer me." Sam gripped his shoulders in worry and pure disgust. "Sorry. It's just that, I tried to forget about tonight." She let go a little bit. "What happened?" "Well...

_Danny is waiting in the park. It was 9:30 and he was waiting for Valerie. He walked around. It wasn't like her to be late...except school. Panic swept over. "What if she was kidnapped or something?" He asked himself. Well, It was possible. She didn't answer her phone and she wasn't out of town or something like that. He flew to Valerie's house. He got there and changed back, only to see a strange man locking the door. "Hey, WHo are You?" He ran up to the stranger. "Take it easy buddy, I'm the Grey's' real estate agent. I'm just locking up the house." "Real Estate?" Danny was confused. "Wait? They moved?" "Yeah. Damon Grey's boss bought him and his daughter a house in Wisconsin." "Valerie." he said softly. "Yeah, that was her name. Funny though, she left her phone here" "Oh." Danny's head went down as he began to walk away but, He still didn't believe him. So, he went home and tried to email her but it was no use, she was really gone. _

"Wow. She's gone?" Natalie cut in. " But why wouldn't she even like, tell anyone." "That's terrible." Sam interupted her. Danny just looked down. "I'm sorry." "Sam, it's not your fault" Danny seemed sad but Natalie thought otherwise about Danny's anger. " Danny" She punched him in the jaw. " WHat the? Nataile? Why did you do that to him?" Tucker asked. "Oh, you know perfectly why I did." "No we don't" Sam responded. "So?" She went ghost and dragged Danny to the roof. "She's gone nuts!" Tucker said. "Yeah, and she likes you." "What!"

**Meanwhile, on the roof.  
**

"Natalie, what' s your deal" Danny soon went ghost and and asked. "Please Danny, I'm not stupid." She threw a punch but he dogded. " What are you talking about?" She wouldn't answer. "HELLO?" She just smiled and answered. " Well, now we're angry , aren't we. Look, I know that it's sad that Valerie moved but, you aren't as sad as you thought." " What?" "You thought that you'd miss her as someone trying to get over her." He nodded; she was right. "But you aren't feeling it, aren't you." He powered down." I don't know why I don't feel it." " Because, you love someone already." "Okay, you're nuts." She smiled. "Just think about what I said." "Natalie, thanks." She rolled her eyes and they went to the house.

They had a lot of explaining to do. "Natalie, what the hell was that for?" Sam asked. She was about to speak but was interupted by Tucker, rather, his lips. Pretty soon, all of them were wide eyed. "Please don't kill me." Natalie just stood there, redder than she'd ever be. "Well well, every lock has it's perfect key after all." Danny finally spoke. Natalie regained concious. "Well, it could have been better.You two couldn't have been here." She took hold of Tucker's hand and kissed him back. "So, that's a yes?" "What do you think?" she said sweetly and slyly. Sam and Danny meanwhile couldn't help laughing. "Awww, that's so cute." Natalie glared at Danny. "Shut up Fenton. You aren't the only one who can throw a punch, remember?" Danny gulped a little. Then turned to Sam. "You meet the wierdest people at camp." "Yeah, I know. But on the plus side, Tucker FINALLY has a girlfriend" Sam looked at the clock. "Wow, midnight already." Natalie faced her."Um, Sam." "Yeah?" "Well, My brother and Angel won't be back untill Monday anyway. Can I crash here? Plus it's really raining hard." She looked up to see Tucker and Danny with the same face as her; she automaticly knew what they were thinking. "Fine, you guys can stay here too." They stopped the guilt face and smiled.

**1:30 am.**

"Sam." Danny began tapping her shoulder. "Saaaaaaaaaammmmmmmm" She finally woke up. "Danny? It's like one in the morning. You okay?" He didn't answer, instead he motioned her to follow her to the balcony. She followed, not really knowing what to feel more, confused or sleepy. "Danny, what is it?" He sighed. "Well, Natalie , while we were 'fighting' ." "Okay" she answered, concious. The rain had stopped but had left the area rather hazy. "Well, she made me realize something. She made me realize that I was already over Valerie but, I didn't know." "How did she tell you were over her." "Well, it's like this: She could feel the apathy in my voice. She said that it was because I was in love with someone else" "Natalie and her sayings." She twisted her hair a little . "Wait, but, the wierd thing is: I am in love with someone else." "Who?" She asked, trying to hide the tension in her voice. Unfortunatly, it wasn't working for Danny either. "You." "What?" He smiled. "I love you."

She was still officially speechless. "Say it" a voice said in her head. "Say it already!" "Fine!" she said out loud. "What? " Danny asked. "Well, I'm trying to say that I love you too but the words aren't comming to me and I'm trying to find them because I really do love you too. And I just said that, didn't I?" He didn't speak but, leaned in and started kissing her. Then it started raining. But, in a confusing way, it had given him the perrogative to hold her closer. Then after a while, Sam finally got her common sense back. "Hey, It's raining again, we're probably soaked...again." "Yeah, I know." Then they went to their previous state. Soon ,Danny finally noticed the little red light on them. "Guess what?" "What?" The rain stopped and he spun her around to focus. " We're on camera."


End file.
